Instinct
by VampiricAngel4
Summary: Trapped 200 feet underground, surrounded by moving stone, and being pursued by black bugs on steriods, just follow your instincts and you might survive.  ScarLex ShaylaFang


**INSTINCT**

**Written by: VampiricAngel4**

**Hey everyone! This is Angel reporting for duty. Just thought this up and thought I would try it out. shrug We'll see how it goes. Anyways, this is an AVP fic, so I don't own it, the aliens, or the predators, except for my character Shayla, and the names of some of the predators. I'll list them when I come to them. Thanx, and I'll also update my other stories as well! Hope everyone is having a wonderful summer! Angel**

* * *

"yo" talking

'yo' thinking

_yo song lyrics _

**"yo" predator speech**

* * *

_(When this began) _

_I had nothing to say _

_And I get lost in the nothingness _

_Inside of me_

Left jab. Right jab. Two left jabs. Roundhouse.

_(I was confused) _

_And I let it all out to find _

_That I'm not the only person _

_With these things in mind_

I paid no attention to the three cream-colored walls to the front, left, and back of me, and neither did I pay attention to the glass wall on my right. I didn't pay attention to all the training equipment that surrounded me. All my attention was on the black punching bag in front of me.

_(Inside of me) _

_But all the vacancy the words revealed __I_

_s the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

Two right jabs. Two left jabs. Jump kick.

_(Nothing to lose) _

_Just stuck, hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own _

_And the fault is my own_

Ah, this is the life. Listening to Linkin Park while beating the shit out of something. The feeling of sweat trickling down my body. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, giving me extra energy. All of my focus on my leather opponent swinging back at me.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel _

_What I thought was never real _

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long _

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

The sound of a door opening and the sudden familiar scent drifting up my nose caused me to growl. I kept kicking the stuffing out of the punching bag and ignored the loud steps walking my way. 'Just ignore him, and maybe he'll go away.' I mentally crossed my fingers even though I knew it was no use.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel _

_Like I'm close to something real _

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong_

"Shayla!"

'Just ignore him and he'll go away.'

_And I've got nothing to say _

_I can't believe I didn't fall _

_Right down on my face_

The footsteps were leaving me now. 'Yay! He's leaving! Whoop!' I mentally cheered while kicking away at the punching bag.

_(I was confused) _

_Looking everywhere only to find _

_That it's…_

The music suddenly stopped. 'Damnit!' My mental party disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shayla! Stop trying to ignore me, it will not work."

I growled again and finally stopped my assault on the poor punching bag. I picked up my white cotton towel off the ground and started wiping off the sweat on my face.

"What the hell do you want Max? Don't you have someone else to irritate, or am I just special?" I said without turning around to face the man.

"Mr. Weyland sent me to retrieve you," he replied while ignoring my second question. "He wants to speak with you." I just snorted.

"He asked you to 'retrieve' me? You make me sound like a pet."

"Aren't you?" That got me to finally turn around and glare hellfire through the man standing about 7 feet away from me. His name was Maxwell Stafford. He was a sort of bodyguard for Charles Weyland, one of the richest men in the world. Max was around 6 foot, had dark chocolate skin, dark brown eyes, and had a knack for being a pain in my ass.

"I am not a F-ING PET!" I snarled. That bastard just smirked at me and turned to leave. I was growling under my breath wishing that I could just use him as my punching bag; however, I would not be as nice. He finally stopped and turned to me when he noticed I wasn't following him. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Move it Shayla. Mr. Weyland doesn't have all day to wait for you to stop moping."

"Shove it up your ass Max," I growled as I finally moved and followed him out of the gym room. He just rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk through the vast hallways and up the many floors of Weyland Corporation to Charles's office, which was on the top floor. That's a shocker!

As we ventured through the labryinth of halls and doors, I let my mind wander. Charles Weyland was like a father to me. He saved and protected me when most everyone else would have liked to either take me apart to see how I worked or shoot me between the eyes. I wasn't born like a normal person, I was created in a lab. You see some scientists were kicked out of the government about 36 years ago for illegal genetic testing on humans. The group was lead by a man named Marshall Seeth. They were your stereotypical "mad scientists". However, being kicked out of the government didn't stop them. They built their own labs deep in the jungles of Panama. Of course, all the stuff they bought was purchased illegally. Go figure.

After about a year and a half later they started their testing. A couple months later, they had a live growing fetus in a tank. As the fetus began to grow, they took some of its DNA, with bioengineering combined the DNA with three other species, and then injected it back into the fetus. The combination was a success. The product was part human, part wolf, part domestic cat, and part black widow. Where the hell they came up with that combination, I have no idea. That's probably where the "mad" part came in.

As the months went on the fetus finally grew into a baby, a female baby, me. About the time that I was to be born had I been in a womb, they took me out of the tank. Over the years, I grew up and Dr. Seeth and the others did multiple tests on me to see how the combined DNAs would affect me.

I looked human in appearance; however, there were subtleties that showed my other parts. I had red hair the color of the hourglass figure on a Black Widow. My eyes were an ice blue with slit pupils like a cat, and my ears were pointed. All four of my canines were longer and sharper than a human's and my body structure was much more flexible. The results of the tests were many. I had the heightened sense of smell of a wolf and the grace, flexibility and eyesight of a cat. I had tiny barbs on my hands and feet, like a spider, which enabled me to climb certain surfaces. I could also jump higher and farther distances. I was sort of like Spiderman except I couldn't shoot webs out of my wrists. However, I could elongate my top canines and deliver a dangerous venomous bite. It was the same poison of a Black Widow, except more potent, meaning it could kill a lot faster. I also aged a little bit slower than humans. However, I still bled and healed the same as a human. That sucks.

When I was 15 years old I still looked like I was 5. Ever since I was a baby, they treated me like an animal, not like an intelligent person. I learned fast however, and I knew what they were doing was wrong, and I was sick of being an object that they felt they could do whatever they wanted with. At 15 I finally snapped. My primal instincts reacted with my rage and I killed all the scientists in the building. I then destroyed everything that I could, and finally set the building on fire in hopes no one would find the scientists' work. From then it was sort of a blur. I lived in the jungle for a couple of weeks until I came across some militiamen working for Weyland. They had come to check out what had happened, and they found me. The Lord only knows how that man finds out about everything. I was malnourished, timid, and wild, but they caught me and brought me back to Weyland Corp. It was Charles Weyland who decided to take me in. He took care of me and my rage finally simmered down until I could actually think logically again. It took a while to gain my trust but he did, and I told him everything that happened to me. I seriously thought he would turn me over to the government or something like that, but he shocked me by adopting me under the name Shayla Enise Weyland. That was 20 years ago and now I am 35, with the appearance of a 25 year old.

I was brought abruptly out of my reverie when I heard the ding of an elevator opening its doors. I entered in with Max and we stood in silence as the elevator ascended. Finally, we arrived at the top floor and walked down a few more corridors before coming to a large mahogany double door. Max gave a little knock, and opened the door when he heard a "come in". Max didn't bother to hold the door open for me because he's a dick, so I just walked in right behind him into the spacious office. I inhaled the scent of pine, Charles's favorite freshener. The office had light brown walls and a wine red carpet. There were many paintings on the walls from many famous artists. In the middle of the room was a large mahogany desk where there sat an elder man. He had brown hair with a receding hair line, a wrinkled face, a dark green eyes. He was dressed in a dark gray business suit. He looked up at us as we entered and smiled.

"Ah, you both are here. Good, good." I stepped up to the desk and gave him a smile as I sat down in the black leather chair in front of his desk.

"Hello Shayla. You have been training I see."

"Hello Charles, and yes I have. What do you need to speak with me about?" He looked like he was thinking about something, but then focused back on me.

"Well I won't beat around the bush. Something amazing has happened. My satellites have picked up on a heat bloom in the last place you would expect." I could hear the excitement in his voice, and I myself was intrigued.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Antarctica." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. A heat bloom was detected in the coldest place on Earth.

"How did it happen?"

"That is what we want to find out. There is no doubt that other people will have noticed it as well, so I want us to be the first ones there. I have assembled the best team of people that will assist us in our discovery."

"Discovery?" I asked a little confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We were able to come up with an picture of where the heat bloom came from with thermal imaging. Look here," he said while turning to his computer. He typed something and then turned the screen towards Max and I. I couldn't help but lean forward, my face gaping at what I was seeing.

"It looks like a pyramid!" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and what is even more spectacular is that I have had some experts look at this to tell me what kind of pyramid it was. Some have said it might be Egyptian, others said it might be Aztec or Cambodian. They can't agree because it seems this pyramid contains features from all three cultures." I was truly estatic. I couldn't help facing him with a large grin on my face.

"That's amazing!" My face fell a little. "I'm coming with you too, right?" I said giving my best puppy eyes. He just chuckled.

"Of course you are. That's why I called you up to my office." I couldn't help but squeal. I couldn't wait to go. 'Think of how much of an adventure this will be! And I'll finally be able to get out of the building!' I got really childish sometimes when I was overly happy. I swear if I had a tail it would be running like a motor. Charles smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Alright, now I need you to pack. We'll be leaving tomorrow in the morning. Don't forget to pack warmly." I mock saluted him and said, "yes sir!" Then I turned around and jumped on Max's back.

"Roadtrip!" I yelled while punching my fist in the air. Max just groaned at having me jump on him.

"Come on Max, let's go pack!" I was so happy, nothing could bring me down…except for Max letting go of my legs and letting me fall on my ass.

"Ow! You bastard!"

* * *

**Angel: And there it is, the first chapter! Oh, and the song is Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong. It's not mine!**


End file.
